horum_vestirefandomcom-20200214-history
Eyin
Character Description Appearance Eyin is a dashing half-elf. Standing only at about 5’7’’, Eyin sports short spiky light-brown hair, dark green eyes, a rough scar against his left cheek from a fateful encounter, and rough stubble of a beard on his chin. His ears perk to a standard half-elven length while he does have light freckles that can be seen against harsh light. Eyin has standard humanoid features. Five fingers, one of which has a silver-banded ring on it. He now adorns a dark green hood across generic leather garments, providing light protection against the forces. Around his waist can be seen a magic horn and a small rapier, barely used as his bread and butter rests upon his back within a magic quiver. About four feet long rests a longbow, with gold-crested waves that go all along the bow to the end of it that houses a silver holy symbol resembling an anvil with a flame resting upon it. The quiver itself has three pouches on it that each connect to an extradimensional space that call upon supplies stored within them. Within the quiver holds a ton of arrows, the longbow itself, and a spare compartment for additional storage. Below his waist Eyin has simple leather leggings and the Boots of False Tracks, which disguise his footprints at a call. Background Eyin grew up in a very moderate household within a small village in the northern regions of Exandria.. Not extravagant, but was enough to support his mother, father, and brother. His parents tended to tuck themselves away within their studies of the arcane, so Eyin spent ample time with his older brother Alwin. They would horseplay in the woods until the sun was no longer visible and were almost inseparable. Eyin always looked up to Alwin, whom had far superior strength compared to him.Although they never fought, eyin was in parts jealous of his brother, as he felt he was inferior. At 11 years old, Eyin was woken up by his brother very late into the night. The two were quick to find that the village was on fire, being attacked by large dark figures the two had never seen before. With their parents nowhere to be found, Eyin and Alwin made quick headway out of the village in an attempt to escape. They were swiftly captured by these dark creatures and both seemed to disappear. Lost, cold, alone, and without any knowledge of where he was, Eyin felt he was drifting almost, in a dark space that with no sign of anyone. The flow of time was different as well, almost seemed like he spent years within this lost space in the world. Then, almost out of nowhere, Eyin woke up in an unfamiliar land. Travels with Horum Vestire Eyin joined the party during their adventures in Westruun. Having just been a part of the Adventurer’s Guild to seek knowledge of his families’ locations, Eyin quickly became close with the party, most notably the human rogue assassin Ricril and the dragonborn sorcerer with a mouth Hothgar. The Missing Children His first real adventure with the party was traveling down into the depths of an underground tunnel system beneath a lake in an attempt to rescue missing children that had been taken from Westruun.. There, he came to the aid of a few members of the party before they lost to an angry Water Elemental. Below the surface, the party consisted of Eyin, Ricril, Hothgar, a water-adept triton named Nought, the half-orc bard named Lagúg, a gnome druid named Niphina, an elven Wood Cleric named Balti, and the reckless human monk named Longfang. Together they came across the missing children who were being held by two fiendish entities. A Succubus and an Incubus, whom quickly took the hold of Hothgar and Lagúg. Eyin made an attempt to get to the children as quick as he could while the party fended off the rest. Having wounded the fiends, they both disappeared, leaving the children for the party to bring back unharmed. Thieves’ Guild After this journey, Eyin, Ricril, Hothgar, Lagúg, and members of the guild Dilliah, a seemly pale human cleric, and Passion, a foxy tabaxi rogue. They journeyed down to the depths of the Thieves’ Guild, avoid traps, aberrations, and other beings in the tunnels to reach the guild and tell them of a far off attack on Westruun. The party learned of Ricril’s innate hatred of the guild and Passion’s status working there. Preparations for the Siege This leg of the journey followed some downtime to prepare for the upcoming attack on Westruun, During this time Eyin spent most of it with his closest allies Ricril and Hothgar. The three made an attempt to return a sword to Kraghammer. During which, they met a few dwarves who wanted to restore the sword to its full potential. The three were unable to stop the ritual from being interrupted and the sword remained dormant. Afterward, the three heard rumors of a bandit camp south of Westruun who had been causing trouble on the merchant routes. They made an attempt to siege the camp, unaware of how outmatched they were. Eyin took the opportunity to give himself up to them, allowing the other two a swift escape. Eyin was knocked out, and brought to the leader of the camp who turned out to be a disguised Incubus. The Incubus tortured Eyin, giving him the deep scar across his left cheek, and put him under a charm spell to reveal all of his knowledge on the preparations of Westruun. Before a day could pass, the remaining party of Hothgar, Ricril, Lagúg, Dilliah, and returning Nought and Niphina, staged an attempt to save Eyin, having thought up a plan to stealth in that immediately backfired. The party made quick work and found Eyin beside a copy of himself, whom of which was a disguised Incubus. The two made an attempt to escape, during which the party fought to break Eyin out of his trance by inflicting pain upon both copies. It came down to the wire of Eyin’s health when he finally broke free of the spell and got away from the Incubus, now revealed and quickly dismissed. The party made their way back and debriefed with Draven on what had happened, Eyin letting all the guilt fall upon him. Conjoined Fates That night, Eyin was visited in his sleep by a half-solar entity known as Certus, a warrior of the Allhammer, who bestowed upon Eyin newfound magical abilities that housed divine properties. The two quickly formed a pact to protect those that need it before Eyin woke up to the sounds of a dragon attack. The party gathered southward of Westruun. The usual members, minus Ricril, were joined by Ayla, a half-angel Paladin, and Bright, a dark black tabaxi monk. During deliberation, the party was ambushed by bandits from the previous encampment, now revealed to be cultists. They lobbed a large boulder at the party, injuring most. Eyin, having been granting new healing abilities, used them to get his allies back up from the brink of death. A long, hard-fought battle ensued, with Eyin shooting creatures from afar with his longbow, now blazing a holy light with the new etched markings. While the fight was going on, a black dragon came swooping in, having just been tamed by the riders, the Succubus and Incubus. Eyin made no hesitation to use a new divine bolt of energy to weaken the dragon to aid his allies. During this, Hothgar was somehow turned into a sheep, and ran over to Eyin just as the dragon flew over to the both of them. An acid breath bathed the both of them, Eyin still standing but Hothgar having just been taken out. With no other options, Eyin healed Hothgar back to consciousness, laid down his bow on top of him, and raised his shield in front of Hothgar, acting as the last line of protection for his friend. Eyin quickly stopped any further attacks while Hothgar and Ricril, having just rejoined the fight, made their way on top of the dragon to take it out. The dragon was slain by the two right as Eyin stood there, still holding his defenses. In the distance, a scream bellowed as the Incubus was slain by the half-angel paladin Ayla. The Succubus, furious with her love having just been struck down, attempted to lash out at the paladin before her attempts were made with no avail. She vanished away, leaving a vacant battlefield. The party was met with almost immediate praise for protecting the city, with Eyin now holding true his new divine abilities. Character Information Eyin’s abilities come from that of his bow. Not only acting as a normal longbow, it also is used as a focus for his various magical skills. Having been trained in the wilderness as a Ranger,growing up, he uses the essence of nature for guidance and tracking known enemies. Half-Elven Abilities: * Darkvision - In dim light, Eyin can see up to 60 feet as if it were bright light, and darkness as if it were dim light. He cannot distinguish colors within the darkness, though. * Fey Ancestry - Eyin has the somewhat struggling ability to defend his mind against forces that attempt to put him under control, gaining advantage on Wisdom Saving Throws against being Charmed, as well as he cannot be magically put to sleep. * Speed - His base running speed is 30 feet. Ranger Abilities: * Favored Enemy: Fiends - Eyin has the ability to strength his tracking capabilities, gaining advantage on Survival checks to track fiendish enemies, as well as Intelligence checks to remember details about them and the ability to speak their language. * Natural Explorer: Mountains - Having grown up in a village at the base of a mountain, Eyin has learned ways to make travel easier within these areas. During travel with a group, difficult terrain doesn’t slow his group down. the group cannot be lost by magic, foraging yields double the amount for Eyin, and while doing other tasks Eyin remains on high alert, making it difficult for his group to be snuck up on. Even alone, Eyin can move stealthily at a normal pace and he can learn various details of a pack he is tracking. * Fighting Style: Archery - Growing up with learning a bow, Eyin has inherent proficiency and mastery with archery, making it easier for him to land his target * Primeval Awareness - Eyin can spend up to a minute focusing the essence of nature to sense whether the following types of creatures are present within 1 mile of him (or within up to 6 miles if you are in your favored terrain): aberrations, celestials, dragons, elementals, fey, fiends, and undead. This feature doesn't reveal the creatures' location or number Warlock Abilities * Healing Light - Eyin can bestow healing at a distance, using a dice in his pool of healing. The number of dice he has in total equals 1 + Warlock level. The die itself is a d6 and he can use as many at a time as his Charisma modifier (max 2). He regains any uses of this ability after finishing a long rest. * Gaze of Two Minds - Eyin can touch a willing humanoid and perceive through its senses for a short time, during which he himself is blind and deaf to the outside world, only able to hear and see through the humanoid. * Armor of Divinity - Eyin can cast a variant of the spell “Mage Armor” on himself at any given time, basking him in a pristine holy armor. Background Feature: * Wanderer Feats: * Sharpshooter Notable Magic Items * Longbow+1 * Animated Shield * Wand of the War Mage +1 * Boots of False Tracks * Immovable Rod * Horn of Silent Alarm * Dragon Tooth Necklace (casts a variation of Protection from Evil and Good that protects against fiends.) Spells Previous Spells * Hail of Thorns Current Spells Cantrips * Toll the Dead * Sacred Flame * Light * Eldritch Blast Level 1 * Guiding Bolt * Hellish Rebuke * Arms of Hadar (altered to be of divine origins) * Cure Wounds * Hunter’s Mark * Zephyr Strike Category:Horum Vestire Category:Player Characters